


Charmed

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, I would like to request a Gabriel x reader fic where the pagans capture Sam and Dean (in a different setting than Hammer of the Gods, cause Lucifer is a real drag yo). And the reader casually saunters into the pagans meeting and manages to charm her way into them letting Sam and Dean go? And Gabriel gets so charmed by her that once the situation is over he follows you all back to bunker trying to talk to you? (sorry this is so specific the idea just got stuck in my head) Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

Warnings: None that I can think of, just fluffy and no smut

Fic:

“Oh please,” you say, “If you honestly think I don’t want to kill them sometimes, you’re crazy.” Sam and Dean look at you with panicked expressions from where they’re tied up in the center of the room. Pagan gods and goddess sit at a table that surrounds the boys on three sides.

“If that’s true, then why haven’t you done it yet?” Kali asks.

“I know better,” you respond, “I need them, the world needs them, blah blah blah. But the main reason is I know that even if I kill them, Michael and Lucifer will bring them back to life with a snap of their fingers and all of my efforts will go to waste.”

“So you’re saying we’d be wasting our time if we killed them?” Baldr asks from Kali’s side.

“Well, yes,” you say as you saunter around the half circle created by the tables, looking to each god and goddess in turn, “If you were to kill them, not only would Michael and Lucifer bring them right back, they would know exactly where their vessels are.”

“What would happen if we gave the two archangels their vessels?” Odin muses from behind you.

“We can’t do that,” Loki says with a frantic look on his face.

“I’m sorry All-father, but I have to agree with Loki,” you say, trying to flatter Odin with the title, “Being the wisest god, surely you can see that giving the archangels their vessels would mean the destruction of all the pagan gods.”

“We’ve died before, in Ragnarok, and we’ll die again when Ragnarok reoccurs,” Odin reasons.

“Yes All-father, but please, listen to reason. You’re timeline is cyclical. Every event has occurred, is occurring, and will occur again in a similar but different form. The Christian timeline is a straight one, not cyclical. There is a chance that if you die as a result of the Christian apocalypse, you may not return,” you say, trying to sway Odin’s mind.

“But perhaps if we give them their vessels, they’ll let us be,” Baldr suggests. 

“Let us be?” Loki scoffs from off to your side, “You can’t honestly believe that.” A rabble starts up around the table.

“Please,” you say loudly, trying to draw their attention. You move to stand behind Sam and Dean and place a hand on a shoulder of each of them. The rabble dies down and focus returns to you. “Look at them now. These Winchester boys are weak,” you say. Dean opens his mouth in protest, but you smack him upside the head to shut him up. “See how easy they are to manipulate?” you continue, “Now imagine that two angry archangels inhabit their bodies. Do you think I, a lowly human, could manipulate them? Do you think you could do any better than me? Trust me, if you hand them over to Michael and Lucifer, they won’t thank you, they won’t let you be. They’ll ask you to pick sides, to risk your life fighting for their cause; and if you don’t, they’ll erase you from the face of the planet with a flick of their wrist.” You let the words hang in the air, the silence is overwhelming. 

“She’s right,” Loki says, breaking the silence, “If we hand them over to Michael and Lucifer, we’re signing our own death warrants.”

“Yes, but you would agree with her wouldn’t you?” Baldr asks, “You’ve been interested in the Winchesters’ welfare ever since you got here. Why is that Loki?”

Loki seems at a loss for words. “He understands the value of his own life,” you say, trying to bring everyone back to the conversation, “That’s something I’d like you all to consider. Are you willing to risk your life for Michael and Lucifer’s petty quarrel? Are you willing to fight and die for a cause you don’t believe in?” A whisper rises up around the table. 

Kali stands from the table. “Why, pray tell, should we listen to you?” she asks.

“You’re right,” you respond, “Why listen to the human? I’m mortal, I don’t have powers, and I’m weak in comparison to all of you, so why listen to me? I want to live. I assume you all want the same for yourself. I may have a short existence to begin with, but I don’t plan on making it shorter by being a part of a war that I have no reason to be a part of. I have nothing to do with the fight between Michael and Lucifer and neither do any of you. None of us deserve to die because they can’t resolve their differences like adults, so why give them the ammunition they need to kill us all? Let Sam and Dean go and your chances of living increase tenfold, give them to the archangels and you’re as good as dead.”

A whisper spreads around the table once again. The look on Kali’s face is one of exasperation. “Silence!” she shouts, bringing her hand down on the table, “This decision will affect all of us, therefore, we’ll put it to a vote, majority wins.” A grumble sounds throughout the room. “I said silence!” Kali snaps. The room quiets quickly.

“Now, all those in favor of turning the Winchesters over to the archangels, raise your hand,” she says. A few hands raise here and there, but it’s clear what the majority is going to vote for. “All those in favor of letting them go?” she asks. Loki’s hand shoots up into the air, slowly followed by the majority of the other gods and goddesses. “Then it’s settled, we let the Winchesters go,” Kali announces.

A smile threatens to cross your lips, but you manage to control yourself. Kali snaps her fingers and the ropes fall from Sam and Dean. The door opens and Kali gestures for you to leave. You nod your thanks before grabbing a fist full of the boys’ shirts and dragging them to their feet. They don’t need any further prompting. The three of you hurriedly make your way to the Impala and jump inside.

Dean turns the key in the ignition and the car roars to life. He pulls out of the parking spot and speeds down the road. “Thank you,” Sam says, turning around in the passenger’s seat.

“Yeah, thanks Y/N,” Dean says, “You were awesome.”

“No problem,” you respond, “That’s what I’m here for right? To save your sorry asses?”

They chuckle, but Sam continues. “Seriously,” he says, “Thank you. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, we would’ve been dead. We owe you our lives.”

“You’re welcome,” you respond, “But you don’t owe me anything. That’s what we do right, look out for each other?” They both smile at you as you continue on your way back to the bunker.

The sound of wings flutters beside you, causing you to jump. At first, you expect to see Castiel, but when you turn, you find Loki sitting beside you. “Hello,” he says casually. 

Dean sighs loudly. “Thanks for all your help,” Dean says angrily. 

“You’re welcome!” Loki replies cheerfully, ignoring Dean’s sarcasm.

“You know this guy?” you ask.

“Y/N, this is Gabriel,” Sam says, “He’s the archangel turned trickster we told you about.”

“I thought you were Loki,” you say cautiously. 

“Witnesses protection,” Gabriel says as way of explanation, “I ran from home, went into hiding, there’s a whole story. Not very interesting, not compared to you anyway.” He wiggles an eyebrow at you.

“You think I’m interesting?” you ask. He nods his head. “Why?” you question, truly curious.

“Did you hear yourself back there? You had a whole assembly of gods and goddesses listening to your every word. It was enchanting to say the least,” Gabriel says, “I’ve never met a girl like you before and I’d -”

“We don’t want to hear it Gabe,” Dean says firmly, “Sam and I were almost killed. That’s enough torture for one day.” You wanted to know what he was going to say. Gabriel narrows his eyes at the back of Dean’s head.

“I think it would be best if you left,” Sam adds, “We’re all tired.” Why wouldn’t they just shut up? You wanted Gabriel to stay; you wanted to know where things were going.

“Fine,” Gabriel says. He turns his focus back to you. “It was a pleasure to meet you Y/N,” he says. He takes your hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a light kiss to your knuckles.

“It was nice to meet you too,” you respond. His whiskey colored eyes flick up to watch you through his lashes. A small smirk crosses his lips before he snaps his fingers, disappearing.

“Good riddance,” Dean grumbles.

“What did you do that for?” you ask, “I wanted to talk to him.”

“Trust me,” Dean says, “He’s not someone you want to get involved with. He killed me multiple times, remember?” You roll your eyes and cross your arms before settling down on the back seat, deciding to get some rest on the way back to the bunker.

When you wake up, Sam and Dean are pulling bags out of the car. You yawn and stretch your body as much as you can in the back seat of the Impala. As you step out of the car, you notice a third man standing by the car.

“Hey Sugar,” Gabriel says as he reaches out a hand to help you stand from the car.

“A nickname already?” you ask, taking his hand. You’re glad that a comment from Dean wasn’t enough to scare him off. Looking around, you notice that all of your belongings have already been removed from the car for you. Gabriel smiles at you, a kind smile rather than his smirk from before. 

“Everyone deserves a nickname, especially the people I find interesting,” Gabriel says. You know Sam and Dean’s eyes are rolling without even having to look at them. “Here, let me carry these for you,” he says, picking up your bags from the floor.

“Thanks Gabriel,” you say as you begin leading the way to your room.

“You can call me Gabe,” he offers.

“Oh, ok, thanks Gabe,” you respond. He grants you a genuine smile and you can’t help but smile back. When you finally reach your room, he sets everything down and turns to face you.

“I guess this is good night,” he says before running his fingers through his hair, “Would it be ok if I came back to see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” you respond, “I’d like that.”

Gabe seems to stand up a little straighter and his eyes seem a little brighter. “See ya tomorrow then Sugar!” he says happily before he snaps his fingers and disappears.

You go through the next few days, Gabe following you everywhere like a lost puppy. You can tell it’s getting on Sam and Dean’s nerves, but you like having Gabe around. He was funny, interesting, and sweet, towards you anyway. You enjoyed his company, but you soon began to wonder if he actually enjoyed yours or if this was some sort of trick.

“Gabe, why do you keep coming back?” you ask, curious to hear his answer.

“To talk to you of course,” he responds, placing an elbow on the table and leaning towards you.

“But why?” you ask, “It’s not like I’m super interesting or anything. Besides, you have got to have better things to do.”

“Don’t say that,” Gabe says, “You’re extremely interesting. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t keep coming back. I like you, and I’m not going to leave you alone until I know how you feel about me.”

You laugh at his last comment. “I love you too Gabe, are you satisfied now?” Wait, had you just said what you think you just said? You’d meant to say ‘like’ but the other L word had crossed your lips instead. Your eyes go wide and your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest. You drop your gaze to the table and silently wait for his response.

Since you’d started spending time with Gabe, you’d managed to fall in love with him. You knew it was stupid. He might find you interesting, but an archangel would never fall in love with a human. Gabriel was a celestial being, and you were just, well, you.

Gabe reaches out across the table and cups your cheek in his hand. He raises your gaze to meet his before speaking. “You love me?” he asks gently.

“I, um, well I,” you stutter, unable to form a complete sentence. Gabe traces his thumb across your lips, bringing you to silence.

“I love you too Y/N,” he says. Gabe leans across the table and presses his lips to yours. At first, you’re too shocked to move. His lips coax yours apart before he slides his tongue into your mouth. One of your hands reaches up and you twist your fingers into his hair. You tilt your head to the side, deepening the kiss. He kisses you until you can’t breathe before breaking away from you.

Gabe pulls away and looks at you adoringly. “Remember how I said I wouldn’t leave you alone until I knew how you felt about me?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you respond cautiously.

“Well, I lied, now you’re never getting rid of me,” he replies before capturing your lips with his once again.


End file.
